C r e e p
by silentmusic16
Summary: What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here... Completed.


**Okay, so this has been rolling around in my head for a while. You might find some similarities between this and One-X, another of my oneshots, but this actually came first. It was just finished second.**

**

* * *

**

_~I wish I was special_

_You're so fucking special._

_But I'm a creep,_

_I'm a weirdo._

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here...~_

_Creep-Radiohead_

**

* * *

(Roxas POV)**

As I sat in class, I couldn't help but allow my eyes to stare at her. She was beautiful, smart, funny, and everything else under the sun that could be considered good. When she felt my eyes on her she turned around and immediately I looked away. I couldn't possibly look into her beautiful crystal blue hues; I would get lost in them and she would think that I was a creep. Or at least more of a creep, because that was what the whole school thought of me as. I was quiet and antisocial, smart and obsessive.

When she turned back towards the teacher, I resumed staring at her intently. She was Namine Grey, somewhere in the 5 foot height range and very thin. Her pale, pure skin was perfectly complimented by her long, platinum blonde hair. Anyone with those descriptions were normally nasty, popular kids who thought they were better than the rest of the world, but believe it or not, Namine was different. She was kind, caring, and friendly. She actually talked to me, unlike the rest of the population in my sorry excuse for a school. Now I'm not going to say that we were "friends", but whenever she saw me get bullied or put down, she usually helped me pick myself back up again, and I was eternally grateful.

In the hall after class that day when I couldn't stop indulging myself with her perfect form, I accidently brushed my hand against hers. It was as smooth as an angel's skin and I almost grabbed her hand so that I could keep that feeling with me. But I didn't; that would've been weird. For the rest of that day, the only thing I could think about was that softness, that feathery softness that wouldn't leave my nerves. I went home that day and slept soundly for the first time in weeks because I could still practically feel her.

The next day at lunch, Sora and his lackey Riku walked over to me at my lonely lunch table in the far corner of the cafeteria.

"Hey, moron, I need money. Give me some now." Sora demanded loud enough for the whole lunch room to hear.

"No." I wasn't looking at him; I was staring at the floor.

"Oh really? Riku hold him down."

And Riku, the silver haired minion, did just that. He held my wrists in one hand and used the other one to hold down my legs. Sora searched around my pockets, looking for money until he found my twenty. After he pulled it from my pocket, he punched me very hard in the face and laughed as he walked away with Riku. The students around me laughed and jeered.

I held my left eye as I felt it start to swell from the bruise. Everyone in the lunch room turned back to their own tables when the bullies left except for Namine. Slowly, with a kind smile on her face, she walked over to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked in her beautiful voice.

"Yeah, thanks for asking." I mumbled while staring at the floor. Why was it so hard to talk to her?

"Come on, I'll take you to the nurse." She grabbed my hand and lifted me from the seat, and for a second I was too stunned to move. She had just _touched _me. _ On purpose._

"Uh…okay."

We walked to the nurse hand in hand, fingers intertwined, Namine skipping along joyfully as I kept pace with her as I walked. I was trying to hide the blush on my face, but it was hard when the only thing going through my mind was _she's touching me. She's touching my hand and she's taking me to the nurse because she __**cares**_**. **That was the irrational part of my mind thinking that. The rational part kept repeating _why would she care about you? You're a __**creep**__, a__** nobody**__. She probably felt obligated to help me because no one else did._ That made a lot more sense.

"We're here!" her sing-song voice cut through my silent disposition.

"Huh?" I looked up to see the door to the nurse's office, "You're going to go back to lunch, right?" I was wearing a slight frown.

"No, silly! I'm going to stay until I know you're okay." Her childish demeanor at times like these made me smile.

With that slight grin I opened the door into the makeshift doctor's office.

"So, what are you he-oh! That's a pretty big shiner you have there." Arieth, the nurse, had her back to us until she turned around and saw my black eye.

"Yeah. Do you have anything to stop the swelling?" I asked.

"Mhm. Here, take an ice pack." She reached into a freezer near her desk and pulled out an ice pack, wrapping a paper towel around it because it was too cold to hold for long.

I took it and sat down on a wooden bench, dropping Namine's hand to hold onto the ice. I felt empty after dropping her hand, like a tide pool; one moment I was so full, so happy, but the next it was washed away and only a vacant pit remained.

I looked down to the floor as I held the ice pack, waiting for Namine to walk back out the door and make my life return to the normal hell it was, but instead she sat down.

"Here, let me help you." An angel's voice.

She slowly removed the ice from my hand and held the pack on my eye with her own. I still looked to the ground.

_Ask her out_. The irrational part of my mind began acting up again. _No, moron, don't do it. _And then the rational part of my mind joined in. _Do it. Don't. DO IT! DON'T! __**DO IT! DON'T! **__**DO IT!**_ The irrational part won that argument.

"So, um, Namine." I started twiddling my thumbs.

"Hm?"

"W-would you like to go to dinner with me on Friday?"

For what seemed like an eternity, there was no answer. _Great, you freaked her out!_

She removed the ice pack from my eye for a moment and smiled at me. "Sure."

_WHAT!?!?!?!_ Both halves of my mind joined together in a chorus of confusion.

"Uh…r-really?"

"Why not? I think that you're a very nice person, and you're cute to boot!"

And my heart grew 3 sizes too big that day…just kidding, but I WAS blushing like mad.

"A-alright. I'll pick you up by around 8. Is that good for you?"

"Yep! I can't wait!"

_Riiiing!_ The stupid school bell rang, cutting my time with Namine to a close.

"Bye! I'll see you tomorrow!" she called out as she walked out the nurse's office.

It was 7:45 pm the next day, and I was freaking out. I was pacing in front of my mirror, fighting with myself to decide if I was going to go. I was wearing a simple black button-down and beige slacks, though I didn't do anything to my unruly hair. Would she like the way I dressed? Was this all a cruel joke and she was going to somehow embarrass me at the restaurant? Finally I sucked it up, grabbed my wallet and keys, and walked out of my house.

Namine lived in the house across the street from mine, so I didn't have to drive there. When I reached the door I politely knocked and waited. A minute later, a blonde woman opened the door; she almost identical to Namine but older looking.

"Hello Roxas. Namine's upstairs in her room. Go on up." She said with a smile.

"Thanks." I smiled a small smile back and walked up the winding staircase.

I slowly wandered around, trying to figure out which room was hers when I began to hear voices to the room on my right. Breathing deeply one more time, I was about to lightly wrapped on the door. That is, until I heard their conversation.

"…Are you sure you want to do this Namine?" I heard a girl's voice from the other side of the door.

"Why are you two so against it. He's really not that bad." Namine was…sticking up for me?

"Whatever, Nams. Just don't get raped!"

Wait, what? They thought I would rape her?!

"Yeah, you need to watch out for creeps like him."

"H-he wouldn't do that! I gotta go guys, he's probably waiting for me outside."

"Be careful!" that last voice grew louder as Namine opened the door.

"Oh! Hello Roxas!"

"You're, uh, you're mom told me to come up here and wait for you."

"That's fine. Come on, we should go."

She started walking down the stairs before she noticed that I wasn't following and looked back. "Is something wrong?"

"Your friends are right…you don't have to go with me if you don't want to."

I could feel the frown on my face. It perfectly showcased how I felt at that moment.

"Roxas…" she whispered. "Don't mind them. They don't know you." A small smile graced her perfect lips and she grabbed me hand.

I couldn't help but smile. "Alright. Come on." I lead the way down, telling her parents I'd bring her back by eleven. Finally we made it out to my car. Like the gentlemen I was, I held the door open for her and then closed it when she was in. When I finally slipped into my own seat, she giggled.

"How gentlemanly of you!" the sound of her voice….

"Why thank you." I gave her a smirk before starting the car and driving us to this nice restaurant in the middle of town. Conversation was light on the way there, but we were both laughing a bit as we exited the car.

Still being chivalrous, I held the door open as we entered the eatery. The hostess brought us to our seats somewhere in the center of the room.

I pulled out her chair and pushed it back in when she sat down.

"You look very nice tonight." A blush appeared on her face. Was I the cause of it? "N-not that you don't always look good! Because you do!" I spoke nervously. And she really did. For our date she wore a simple white v-neck (that didn't go too far down, mind you) and a black pleated skirt that was also modest and not too short.

"Aww, thank you! You don't look too bad yourself."

"So…what are some things you're into?" I asked, hoping to strike up a conversation.

"Oh, nothing much. I do draw and sketch, though I don't think I'm that good."

"I'd like to see your drawings someday." I smiled and she smiled back.

"Actually…I have my sketchpad in my purse. As a just in case thing, you know?" she laughed for a second. "Hahaha, I sound like Wakka now!"

I laughed along with her, realizing that this was the most fun I've had. Ever.

"Can I see?"

"Sure!"

She reached down under the table and pulled out a purse. After searching around for a while, she finally found the sketchpad. Blushing, she looked away and handed me the drawing pad.

I flipped through it, noting how both her sketches and drawings were amazing. The way she drew was professional looking and just plain beautiful. Most of the drawings were of classrooms or beaches or what seemed to be random people on the beach. But when I got near the end of the book, I spotted a familiar shock of blonde hair. It was mine. She drew _me_.

She looked back at me, a blush still apparent on her face. "So…do you like them?"

"Yes! Are you kidding me? You should choose a career that takes advantage of your skills, like an illustrator or a painter. You have a great talent with your art."

"Thank you! I was actually thinking about that. I plan to be an art major in college. What about you? Is there anything you're really good with?"

"Well, music is kind of my thing. But aside from that, nothing really; I'm not good at anything."

Namine was about to say something when the waiter came over. I ordered a burger and she did too, which surprised me. How could she fit a burger into that petite body of hers? Inside my head, I laughed.

"Hey, Roxas. I'm gonna go to the bathroom, okay?" I was shaken out of my thoughts when she spoke to me.

"Alright. I'll be here when you get back." I smiled and she laughed.

But that's when the night took a turn for the worse.

I watched as _my_ girl walked to the bathroom when something caught my eye. I turned my head a bit to the left to find those two girls from Namine's room sitting at a table, watching ours and laughing. And to top it all off, _they had a video camera_.

I gulped loud and started sweating. Taking a long sip of my pink lemonade kind of helped, but eventually I grew paranoid again. Did Namine know about this? How did they know where to go? Why the fuck were they videotaping us?

Namine finally came back, though all it did was push me closer to the edge of sanity. I think at that point I was only hanging by a few fingers.

"Why do Sora and Seifer and the rest of them pick on you so much?" at that point it sounded like she was interrogating me. Interviewing me.

"Uh, I, uh…don't know…." Everything seemed staged to me then.

When the waiter came with our meals, I could feel it. I could feel myself cracking. Everything seemed as though it was a set up to embarrass me, to hurt me.

"Roxas…are you okay?" she seemed uneasy. Maybe I wasn't performing in front of the camera right.

I stood up, sweating. "Namine, stop it."

"Huh?" she looked up at me.

"I-I don't belong here." I looked around nervously. Those two girls were laughing at me with the camera pointed in my direction.

Suddenly an intense anger rose up from my chest. For a reason I still don't understand, I took the table in my hands and pushed it down. Food went everywhere, utensils scattered around, people stopped talking and stared.

Namine was cowering in her seat and looking up at me with confusion in her eyes. In one swift movement I picked up a knife that fell to the floor. I ripped open my shirt and exposed my chest before finally I lost my sanity.

With the knife I hacked the word CREEP into my chest. It hurt very badly. Blood was dripping off of the knife and down my body. For a few seconds nobody said a thing, nobody moved, and everyone stared. But someone screamed, and then they all screamed.

Namine was horrified, completely and utterly terrified, but at that moment I didn't care. I just ran.

I ran and ran and ran.

* * *

**(Namine's POV)**

What had happened? One minute everything was perfect. I was on a date with my crush and everything was great. I go to the bathroom and the next thing I know is that he…he ripped the word CREEP into his chest. Suddenly a chill ran up my spine when I heard people start laughing. Slowly I turned around to find Kairi and Olette sitting at a table across from ours with a video camera in Kairi's hands. Oh no.

The manager came over with a stern look on his face, but I couldn't deal with him at that moment. I dropped 30 bucks on the table and ran out into the cold night. Roxas' car was still in front of the restaurant which told me he was still running. Without thinking, I ran to his house. It was the only place I thought he would go.

I ran with all of the energy in my little body towards his house. It wasn't as far as I had originally thought; definitely less than a mile. By the time I reached the house I was exhausted, but I trudged on nonetheless. The house door was open and it was dark inside. Not a light on in the house. Not to mention that it was also eerily silent. Roxas' parents weren't home; they wouldn't be until the next day.

"Roxas." I called into the house. Nothing. Not a word echoed back.

"Roxas!" I yelled a little louder. There still wasn't an answer.

I feared the worse might have happened so I mustered up all of the courage in my body and walked in. After I searched around a little, I finally found his door ajar; nothing could be heard from inside.

I pushed the door open and walked in.

He was sitting on his bed and the wound on his chest was still bleed. He didn't seem to notice my presence as he pulled a razor out from under his pillow. With blue eyes cast down he made the first cut while I was frozen in place, unable to speak. Blood bubbled up and then ran down his arm while a sad smile was held in place on his lips.

"Roxas," my voice was cracking, breaking, nothing more than a whisper. "please stop it."

"Why should I, Namine? I'm a creep, a weirdo. I don't belong on this world and we both know it. You're so special Namine." He was mumbling his words, jumbling them together.

"Don't say that!" that caught him by surprise. He looked up at me. "Some people may not like you, but don't hurt the ones who do."

"No one does Namine."

"I do!"

Using his shock to my advantage, I stole the razor away.

"Huh?"

"For-for every time that you hurt yourself, I'll hurt myself." I gulped down my fear and ran the blade on my arm horizontally. The cut was light and if it wasn't a perfectly straight line, people would probably mistake it for just a little accident. My cut didn't bleed too much at all, but it still hurt quite a bit. I but my lip to keep the tears from falling.

"Namine! Stop that!" he seemed to have comeback from his insanity.

"When you do, so will I. Do you want it back?"

"N-no."

I placed the razor on a dresser and sat next to him on the bed.

"Why?" I asked. He knew what I was asking.

"Why did you have your friends come and tape me? If you like me, why did you want to humiliate me?"

"That wasn't my idea Roxas. I didn't even know that they were going to come!"

"Yeah, then how'd they know what restaurant to go to?"

"I must have told them when I explained what I was doing tonight."

"Namine, they're going to show everyone that video. Then they'll really think I'm crazy."

"I know Roxas, I know. I-I'm sorry." Tears welled up in my eyes.

I looked at the boy next to me. He had dark, mysterious blue eyes that were complimented by his dirty blonde hair, which was always spiked up and to the left. That night he was wearing a black button-down and beige slacks, though the shirt was ripped. I really didn't understand why people made his life hell; he was smart, funny, and cute. Were they all jealous?

"Don't be." He kissed my forehead.

I tried to lightly joke with him. "So I take it that your mental breakdown has officially ended?"

"Maybe. My depression hasn't, but you saved me from my little episode. It felt like everything was staged, like everyone was just _waiting_ for me to slip up, to offend you."

"Those two were wrong. You were having a great time and they just had to ruin it."

He looked down and didn't answer for a while.

"I…I don't want to live. I have nothing going for me, so what am I here for?"

When I looked at him I could tell that he was crying. "Roxas…I'm here for you."

"Can you stay tonight?"

He was still looking down, though I think that he stopped crying at that moment.

"Yeah. I just need to call my mom."

And so I did. I pulled out my cell phone and found her in the contacts. The phone rang a few times before she finally answered.

"Namine?"

"It's me, mom. Roxas is feeling really sick and his parents aren't home. Can I stay with him tonight?"

"I don't know Namine…"

"We're right across the street. If anything happens we'll go right to you."

"Oh alright. Good night Nams!"

"Night mom!"

I hung up my phone and slipped it back into my purse.

"Thank you." His voice was barely a whisper.

I slept on his bed that night. His head rested on my flat stomach while he was laying in a fetal position. When I woke up the next morning, he was still there and I couldn't resist gliding my hand through his hair as he slept. Despite the way it looked his hair wasn't sharp at all. In fact, it was _very_ soft. I had some fun playing with it until he woke up.

"N-Namine? You're still here?" his voice was sleepy and groggy.

"Yes, silly! Why would I leave you?" I was trying to sound cheery and positive. It wasn't very hard when your crush was _sleeping on your stomach_.

He cracked a sad smile. "I'm sorry about last night."

"It's fine! And I'm so glad that those letters on your chest didn't bleed too much. They weren't as deep as I thought."

"Namine…I love you. I just need you to know that. Accept it, decline it, slap me in disgust, I don't care."

I was taken aback. I guessed that he liked me, but loved me? Maybe I was just that important to him.

"I take it that you hate me and never want to see me again because you didn't answer." He looked down.

"No! No, I was just thinking. You know what? I do like you. It may not be love yet, but I care about you deeply. That's okay, right?"

He smiled up at me. "I can live with that."

And with that, we shared a kiss.

I didn't care what people thought about us. After that weekend, Roxas and I spent basically everyday together. Whether we were in school or at a park, or a beach, it didn't matter. We grew to become best friends, and then something more. Sure we were met with sneers and hate, but we didn't care.

We were in love

Plain

And simple. ~x~

* * *

**So...did you like it? like i said before, i've been thinking about this for a while, i just didn't finish typing it until the night. This has no connection to the story in One-X. different universe.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Obviously Creep by Radiohead was the inspiration for this.**

**2 other songs for it:**

**Paranoid Android, also by Radiohead**

**Crazy, by Gnarles Barkley**

**Again, reviews would be great!**


End file.
